A Want so Wicked (Revised)
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: A girl comes to Neverland and meets Peter Pan. Will their meeting be pure or wicked? My revised story of A Want so Wicked. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello everybody, I am so sorry that I won't be finishing the first 'A Want so Wicked', but like I said in my author's note that I see no end to it. Now I have been thinking of this concept, which I will write in this story, during the fourth season. Now I do want to thank everyone for their support in my stories and for supporting me throughout them. I hope you like this!**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Alexa wakes up to the sound of a beautiful melody filling up her senses. She rises from her bed and goes to the small window in her room that looks out onto the street. She sees a figure in a cloak walking down the street playing a flute

She look and sees the boy across the street from her house, Felix, climb out of his window and follow the figure. She then see many more boys follow too. Her heart tells her to follow, but her mind tells her to stay.

Alexa sneaks over to her father's room and quietly open the door only to see him lying in bed with a girl. She sighs and close the door and heads out to follow the sound of the flute.

She follow it until she sees a huge bonfire with the boys dancing around it, and it seems to her that they don't know how to dance properly like she has seen at village dances. Alexa sees the figure playing and tries to get a look at him, only to fail.

She slowly and quietly move closer, but accidentally trips over a root. Suddenly the music stops, but the boys keep dancing. She gets up and brushes dirt off of her nightgown looking for the figure, but he is nowhere to be seen.

She turns around and jump because the figure is right there looking down at me. The figure lowers its hood to reveal the face of an angry looking boy. The boy has messy brown hair, pale skin with a slight tan, and beautiful dark green eyes.

He looks really angry, almost as angry as her father whenever he came home from the pub. She backs up only for the boy to walk forward. He then says "Who are you and why are you here?"

Alexa looks around, unsure of how to answer. She then looks at the boy and stutters out "My name is Alexa, and I heard the pretty music and came here."

His expression turns from anger to surprise as he says "You heard the music, yet you are a girl."

Alexa feels her pale cheeks heat up and she lowers her head do her dark hair could cover her face. She slowly nods and waits for the boys reaction. She hears chuckling and looks back at the boy. Her checks puff from annoyance and a little anger and he laughs more.

Alexa lowers her head again and decides to kick him in the shin. He stops laughing and says "What was that for!?"

Alexa answers saying "Because you're a meanie and you won't tell me your name!"

He lifts his hands in a gesture and says "Fine. My name is Peter, Peter Pan."

Alexa nods and says "It's nice to meet you Mr. Pan."

He laughs again and says "Just call me Peter."

Alexa nods again a little embarrassed and asks "Um, do you know where Felix is?"

He looks a little confused and asks "Felix? Is he here?"

She nods again and says "When I woke up because of the music, I saw Felix go out his window and follow you."

Peter nods and says "Felix come here."

Felix comes out of the mass of dancing boys. His face looks dazed and a little confused, but once he sees me he looks concerned.

Alexa runs to him and gives him a hug saying "Hi Felix!"

Felix asks "What are you doing here Alexa?"

She says "Well I followed you and heard the pretty music."

Felix looks at Alexa, who he sees as a little sister since his mother and himself helped take care of her after Alexa's mother died. He then looks at Peter and says "So you are the one who played the music?"

Peter nods and says "Yes. I plan on bringing you all to Neverland, a place where nobody ever grows up."

Felix looks at Alexa and at peter and says "Only if Alexa can come too."

Peter looks a little pissed but nods and says "Only those who can truly hear the music can come to Neverland."

Alexa smiles and says "Really? Me too? I am so excited!"

Peter smiles at the girl and then realizes and says "Now Alexa, there will only be boys there, so I am sorry in advance."

Alexa smiles and says "It is okay, if Felix is there then I will be fine. And I guess you too, I like you Peter, you're nice."

Peter just chuckles and says "You got it Alexa."

Alexa smiles again and hugs Peter, which Peter hugs back.

 **A.N. Hello everybody, thank you again for understanding that I cannot finish that first story, again I will probably rewrite more of my stories, but right now I am going to just work on this story, so if you don't get any updates on other stories is because I just want to work on one story at a time. Because otherwise I will get writers block again and I really hate writers block.**

 **So again thank you and I hope you like the prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 _ **(Peter's POV)**_

As Regina walks me , as Henry, in a diner I am suddenly engulfed in a hug.

Once I am released from the Death like grip I look at the person who released me and I see pale skin, a mess of black hair and beautiful violet eyes. She looks very familiar.

The Evil Queen says "Alexa how are you doing?" Wait a minute, Alexa!?. It can't be! I take a closer look and picture this woman in front of me much younger and I see it! It's my little Alexa!

She smiles at me and then gets a worried look on her face. She says frantically "I am so sorry Regina, Henry! I feel terrible that I let _them_ take you. Are you alright!? Were you safe!? What happened!?"

Before she could talk anymore Regina interrupts saying "Alexa calm down before you pass out from the lack of breathing. What happened wasn't your fault. Tamara and Greg hit you over the head when you were watching Henry. Henry is now safe and sound back home and another thing, how is your head?"

Alexa takes a breath and says "I'm fine. Dr. Wales said that I had a minor concussion, but nothing too serious or permanent. I just want to know where those people took Henry."

Regina says "They took him to Neverland."

Alexa's eyes widen and she says "Please don't tell me that you brought back anybody."

Emma, who was sitting with already in here sitting with Snow White and Prince Charming, said "We brought back the boys and a girl named Wendy. We brought them because they were pretty much kidnapped by Peter Pan."

Alexa looks at Emma, Regina and me nervously and asks in a weak voice "Every boy?"

Snow shakes her head and says "Mr. Gold trapped their leader."

Alexa sighs in relief and nods.

I smirk and say "I am so glad to see you again Alexa!" I give her a tight hug and I could feel her stiffen at first, but then she slowly gives back my hug and says "I missed you too, and it is really good to see you again but I have to go meet up with somebody real quick."

"Who" I ask.

She smiles and replies "An old friend."

 **A.N. Please tell me how you liked that chapter and if I need to work on anything. That chapter was a little hard because I was writing it as Peter as Henry and it was a little difficult.**

 **Also I will say I will probably do a flashback in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love:**

 **Ember FireCrystal**


	3. I am so sorry

**Hello faithful reader, although I can imagine that you guys are mad and or stopped reading and following my stories. I am moving accounts. I have already created one and I will be moving and changing my stories from this profile. I am so terribly sorry.**

 **I started writing these stories when I was about 15 or 16 and now, for a while now, I have been realizing that my stories are a bit childish and my characters are a little Mary Sue. And I absolutely hate Mary Sue's. Anyway I will be writing again soon and in the future I would like my readers to tell me in the reviews or Private message me if my OC"s are Mary Sue.**

 **I hope to be writing again real soon, because I have also been in one huge Writer's Block and it sucks!**

 **Now I have a new computer, because when I wrote my stories, I didn't have one yet and I was using my sisters, Now that I have my own I still need to get Microsoft installed or whatever I do to get it.**

 **I may also be doing a little coping and pasting with changing the story up as well.**

 **Also if any of you have any suggestions about my stories of any suggestions on new stories, please message me and I may consider it.**

 **Again I am so terribly sorry and I will try with all my might to write my stories and upload them as much as possible. It will also help that I am out of school for now. I am taking a year off before I start college.**

 **Anyway I hope you follow those stories on my new profile.**

 **Also, I won't be starting just yet. I will soon, hopefully, but please be patient.**

 **My new Profile name is SakuraUzumaki18.**

 **I hope you will forgive me for leaving them behind. I just want a fresh start.**

 **Also sorry if you think it's an update.**


End file.
